paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Story: Marshall to the Rescue: Chapter 6: Marshall to the Rescue!
Chapter 6: Marshall to the Rescue! Meanwhile, while Ryder left with Rocky to go to The Lookout, Marshall headed to the forest in his fire truck. The good news was that Marshall was able to see the black smoke from the fire. Marshall kept heading in the direction of the fire, but he also had to drive carefully through the trees so his truck wouldn't get stuck. Finally, Marshall made it, but what he saw scared him. The flames on the fallen tree trunks were tall and bright. In fact, the flames were almost as tall as the boulder! Marshall may have been a fire pup, but he had never seen a fire THIS bad before. He immediately got into action. "Hose out!" Marshall instructed as the big water hose extended from his fire truck. Marshall grabbed the metal handle of the hose with his mouth and carefully walked towards the flames. "Water on!" Marshall said as the big hose shot out water like an elephant's trunk. The water hit the fire, but it was taking a long while for the flames to go down. After several minutes, the flames were halfway down when Ryder arrived. "Ryder, this fire could take a while to put out! I need to get this fire under control before you do anything!" Marshall said, still trying to put out the flames. "Okay Marshall!" Ryder replied, watching the dalmation try to put out the fire. Finally, about half an hour later, the fire was completely put out. Also, since the fire had burnt down most of the tree trunks, Chase and Zuma were able to get out. They jumped over the burnt tree trunk, and ran over to embrace Marshall. "Thank you Marshall!" the two pups cried out before giving him a hug. Marshall hugged back, and then separated from the hug. "You're welcome, Chase and Zuma. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have to go help out Skye!" Marshall replied before running back over to his fire truck. While Marshall was getting his fire truck into position, Ryder was trying to rescue Rubble. At first it was hard to reach him, but after several tries, and some jumping from Rubble, Ryder was able to get him out. "Thank you Ryder. I'm sorry I messed up," Rubble said sadly. "I know you were just trying to help, Rubble. We'll talk together at The Lookout with Rocky," Ryder replied. "Ruff, ladder up!" Marshall instructed, as his ladder went up to Skye. Marshall climbed the ladder and was able to reach Skye. "Skye, quick! I'll catch you!" Marshall said, extending his paw. Skye nodded and jumped off of her helicopter, and onto the ladder with Marshall. Marshall lowered them down, but just when they thought the rescue was all done, it suddenly took a turn for the worst! Cracking was heard and as everyone looked up, the tree branches started breaking due to the weight of Skye's helicopter. "Marshall! Skye! Get out of there! Hurry!" Ryder shouted desperately. More cracking was heard, and Marshall immediately started his fire truck. Finally, Skye's helicopter started leaning downwards, and as Marshall drove off, the tree branches gave way, and Skye's helicopter went falling down until landed with a crash! Marshall stopped the fire truck just before Skye's helicopter crashed. Everyone just staring at the damaged, silver and pink helicopter in shock. However, Skye was the most upset out of all of them. Skye slowly walked over to her used-to-be helicopter, still shocked at what she had just witnessed. "MY HELICOPTER!' Skye screamed in sadness and disbelief. She slowly turned to Ryder with her ears down, and tears in her eyes. "R-Ryder... I'M SO SORRY!" Skye said as she started to cry. Next Chapter: Story: Marshall to the Rescue: Chapter 7: Skye and Rubble's Punishments Category:Fanon Category:Fanon Episodes Category:Fanon Stories Category:Stories Category:Episodes Category:Parts